Le saut de l'ange
by Diabella
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ca ne va pas du tout, Hermione se sent vidée... Jamais elle ne pourra remonter la pente, elle le sait...


**Un nouveau Harry Hermione, si l'on peut dire...**

**disclamer : rien rien rien mais alors rien du tout ne m'appartient, et parfois, je me dis que c'est bien dommage... ' Tout est à Madame JKR ! Mais l'histoire est mienne, c'est déja ca ! **

**Bonne lecture...**

**Diabella**

* * *

**Le Saut de l'Ange**

Elle allait sauter. Il ne restait plus qu'un pas à faire, et tout serait fini. Plus de pleurs, plus de souffrances. Il lui suffisait seulement de lever son pied et de se lâcher dans le vide.

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, on voyait tout le parc, et la forêt interdite se dessinait parfaitement, tout aussi mystérieuse qu'au premier jour. Hermione se souvenait de ce premier jour. Et de ce qui l'avait poussée à en arriver là, debout sur la rambarde, à admirer la beauté du vide.

Elle repensa à Harry, à Ron, à Ginny… Ses meilleurs amis. Mais elle repensa également à ses parents, tués par Voldemort pendant leur sommeil. Le lâche ! Le traître ! La psychopathe ! Ils avaient tous les trois été envoyés par Voldemort. Lucius, Peter et Bellatrix. Mais il y avait pire encore. Celui qu'elle croyait sincère, son propre petit ami, il les avait aidés !

La jeune fille regarda droit devant elle en serrant les poings. La beauté de la nuit l'émerveillait toujours autant. Elle reconnut la galaxie d'Orion, puis celle du chien et repensa à Sirius. Il avait été un homme fabuleux. Et si courageux… Hermione l'admirait énormément.

Penchée au dessus du vide depuis plus d'une heure, Hermione se dit qu'elle pouvait encore attendre quelques minutes. Reculer l'échéance… Elle avait peur, c'était normal. Elle s'assit, ses jambes se balançant négligemment au dessus de l'herbe, plantée plus de vingt mètres plus bas. Son cœur la serrait. Il l'oppressait. Comme si on l'avait enfermé dans un étau, qu'on aurait eut l'idée de resserrer à n'importe quel moment. Hermione avait mal, et ses larmes avaient trop coulées. La trahison, le rejet, les mensonges… Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas être elle-même. Sa peur de l'échec avait fini par avoir raison d'elle. La perfection n'existait pas.

Elle avait tenté de retrouver le traître, l'infâme, l'abject insecte qui s'était moqué d'elle depuis des mois. Melchior… si c'était son véritable nom ! Mais il n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage. Rien qui aurait permis de le localiser. Il était intelligent. Hermione l'avait vu tout de suite. Il était venu à sa rencontre, particulièrement sûr de lui. Cela l'avait fait rire. Jamais les garçons n'abordaient Hermione Granger. Elle avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, mais s'était laissée rapidement séduire par ce grand brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux ténébreux. En apprenant mieux à le connaître, il lui avait rappelé Sirius, ancien séducteur, au temps des fabuleux Maraudeurs. Elle aimait ce genre de garçons téméraires, n'ayant peur de rien, fonçant tête baissée si c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle pensait que Melchior était comme Sirius mais elle s'était trompée.

En regardant plus bas, elle fut frappée d'un vertige. Elle eut le réflexe de se tenir aux pierres sur les quelles elle était assise et une fois le malaise passé, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était là. Elle avait pris la décision de venir, bien sûr, mais elle avait besoin de se la rappeler une dernière fois. La douleur dans sa cage thoracique la reprit à nouveau et elle se souvint. Il fallait la faire disparaître. Elle n'avait plus de larme. Elle descendit de la rambarde et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle avait tellement mal. Pourquoi un telle douleur ? Elle n'était pas malade ! C'était un mélange de tristesse, de colère et de désespoir. Elle n'en pouvait plus… Plutôt faire face à la mort et aller jusqu'à la rencontrer, mais cette douleur, elle n'en pouvait plus de la ressentir.

Hermione ? On te cherche partout depuis une heure ! s'exclama une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher à vive allure pour venir voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Hermione ! C'est Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme à la célèbre cicatrice.

La jeune fille se redressa difficilement et lui fit face, lui lançant un regard froid et absent. Harry s'approcha un peu plus et vit qu'elle était en chemise de nuit.

Tu dois mourir de froid ! constata-t-il en lui déposant sa cape sur les épaules.

Non, ça va, répondit-elle finalement. Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes.

Comment ça, ça n'a plus aucune importance ? Tu ne t'apprêtais tout de même pas à faire ce à quoi je pense ! s'exclama-t-il, presque avec colère.

Je décide quand je dois mourir. C'est une liberté qui m'appartient encore ! répondit-elle placidement.

Elle semblait imperturbable. Inquiétante de calme et d'impassibilité.

Tu ne vas pas mourir Hermione ! lança Harry, ne trouvant aucune parade plus convaincante.

Si je ne me tue pas maintenant, c'est la douleur qui l'emportera et je ne veux pas perdre ce match là ! expliqua-t-elle.

Je suis certain qu'il y a une autre solution, que tu…

Il arrêta brusquement sa phrase.

De quelle douleur est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-il finalement.

De celle qui emprisonne un cœur seul… Un cœur dont on a abusé.

Tu parles de Melchior ? interrogea-t-il.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule, Harry, répondit-elle seulement.

Tu n'es pas seule ! Je suis là, regarde ! Si tu veux une preuve qu'on t'aime, regarde… Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on fouille le château pour te trouver !

J'ai peur de mourir, Harry…

Le jeune homme allait répliquer, mais elle ajouta aussitôt :

Mais je sais que je dois le faire !

Harry s'effondra à moitié, impuissant face à la détresse de son amie. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour soulager sa souffrance ?

Ne m'en veux pas Harry, c'est mieux comme ça.

Elle remonta sur la rambarde et leva les bras au ciel, lui adressant silencieusement une ultime prière. Se retournant vers Harry, en pleurs, toujours effondré sur le sol de pierres froides, elle attendit qu'il lève son regard d'émeraude vers elle.

Je t'aime Harry.

Et ce fut le saut de l'ange, au sens propre comme au figuré. C'est sa culpabilité qui a tué Hermione. Elle savait que ceux qui l'avaient toujours aimée, ses parents, l'attendaient. Il fallait qu'elle leur demande pardon. Pour être en paix, définitivement, avec celle qu'elle avait toujours été.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur : C'est affreux de voir à quel point, parfois, ce que l'on ressent ressort dans ce que l'on écrit. La colère, la haine, la tristesse, la frustration... Lorsque tout est réuni et que l'on a l'impression de ne plus rien avoir à quoi se raccrocher... Quand tout va mal et que personne ne peut rien faire... C'est à ce moment là que j'écris, et meme si c'est déprimant au possible, meme si ca ne plait pas, ca me ressemble plus que tout et je n'ai pas à etre jugée là dessus. L'amour est invisible, et ma peine aurait tendance à l'etre tout autant... C'est pour ca que j'ai écrit cette histoire. Parce que plutot que de passer à l'acte, j'ai rêvé que je le faisais et, l'espace d'un instant (un tres court instant) ca m'a fait du bien !**

**Diabella**

**PS ; pleaaaaase, laissez-moi un ti message, ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir ! MERKI**


End file.
